Elevator doors
Elevator doors are set of doors that prevent passenger from falling onto the hoistway. Types of elevator doors There are two elevator door types: manual and automatic. Escape hatch/Liftwell rescue doors Elevator door devices Door operator The automatic elevator car door operator is the device usually installed on the top of the elevator car to operate the doors opening and closing. Mechanical bumpers Mechanical door bumpers (or door buffers) are usually found in older elevators or elevators installed in Asia, especially on elevators installed by Mitsubishi, Hitachi, and others. Door sensors Infra red door sensors or beams are now common in modern days elevator. The beam detects objects on the doorway when opening and closing. If the sensors triggers a person or an object, it will cause the doors to reopen and does not close until the person moved away or the object is removed from the doorwayGuidelines for Modernising Existing Lifts (Electrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong). Old elevators may using small light bulb for sensors lighting located on the knee level of the car door jamb (like Sabiem Elevator). Some modern infra red sensors used in Otis, and fewer Schindler and Kone elevators may emits a continuous beeps when the sensors triggers an object. Door warning LED lamps These are installed on both side of door edges, and lights up in green when the doors are opening, and flashes red when closing. Nowadays they are only found on some Schindler elevators in Hong Kong, Kone elevators in the United States, Otis elevators in the UK and some generic elevator companies elevators in the UK. Memco is the first manufacturer produce sensors with door warning LED lampsMemco Panachrome. Door interlocks Door interlocks prevents the door from being opened unless the car is present and completes an electrical circuitWhat is an elevator? (by Dover Corp.). Door restrictor The door restrictor is the locking device installed in the elevator automatic car door operator to prevent the doors open unless the elevator car is in the landing. Door keyhole Door keyhole is used to unlock the landing doors and it is usually done by elevator technicians in elevator maintenance or in the event of an emergency like entrapment. Most elevators have their door keyholes located on one door panel and aligned to the edge of the door, while some others may be located on the upper door jamb (like modern day Kone and thyssenkrupp elevators or the elevators using non proprietary elevator door components). Different elevator manufacturers have their own keyhole types. Except all are only one type for some country code. Toe guard Door sills gap filler The mechanical device installed under the car door sills, to avoid the object falling into the shaft. Toshiba is the only manufacturer produce the door sills gap filler【東芝エレベータ】 しきい間すきまレス. Elevator door control Elevator door control buttons are used to control the elevators' doors. In some modern elevator brands like Mitsubishi and Hitachi, the door open and close buttons will be lit when the button is held and unlit when unheld, and the door hold button will be lit when pressed and unlit when the door closes. Automatic elevator door design Painted steel doors These are just elevator doors painted with single color. Old Schindler elevator NDBH.JPG Schindler service elevator DKPH exterior.JPG Hitachi Elevator Melawai Plaza Jakarta.jpg Mitsubishi 80s car floor indicator JPN.JPG Old Toshiba Indicator.png Laminated stainless steel doors These are stainless steel doors that are covered with laminated sheet contains either plain single color or texture. This design of doors is commonly found in older elevators and commonly on the car doors. Hitachi disneyland 1.jpg Plain stainless steel doors These are just basic, stainless steel hairline elevator doors (or patterned stainless steel elevator doors with one color or mirrored stainless steel elevator doors). GEC Express elevator HKPHE.jpg Schindler hydraulic elevator HKPHE (2).jpg Schindler hydraulic elevator HKPHE.jpg OTIS elevator under repair PSA.JPG Schindler Service Passage.jpg Schindler Dewhurst Indicator.jpg Schindler5500 LukYeungGalleria (2).jpg Hitachi PRHs 1980s.jpg Hitachi in HKPHB 2000s.jpg Decorative stainless steel doors These are elevator doors decorated with textures or patterns (with multi-color or texture style), usually provided by elevator manufacturers. A plain stainless steel doors may also covered with advertisement posters which are usually found in shopping centres and fewer hotels. Another design is that the elevator doors are etched with a custom sign or even a logo of a certain company, retails, or building. DomainSchindler.jpg Glass doors Glass doors are common in almost every buildings such as shopping malls, hotels, office buildings, parking garages, railway or subway stations, airports, and sometimes pedestrian footbridges. Glass doors usually comes in full glass (either with frames or not) and partial glass. Glass doors are useful to enchance security inside the elevator and to prevent crime and vandalism. Elevators with manual doors may also have glass on the door as well. Hyundai LUXEN 2009.JPG|Full-sized glass door (with frames) elevator. Kone EcoDisc top landing.jpg|Full-sized glass door (with frames) elevators. Hyundai YZER M.R.L. 2010.jpg|Full-sized glass door (without frames) elevator. Blk. 1 Beach Road - OTIS Elevator (Lift A).jpg|Partial glass doors elevator. Chuo Elevator (Ningyocho Station, Tokyo).jpg|Partial glass elevator doors in Tokyo, Japan. See also *Elevator door structure *Elevator door sill guide *Generic elevator component door sill guide External links *hkelev - Elevator door types *hkelev - Elevator door structures *hkelev - Devices for the automatic elevator doors *Vandal attack Door resistance testing (youtube.com) *